Timeless
by taracreator
Summary: Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus travel through time to try to keep history as it is supposed to be while trying to capture Flynn. Every time they get to a different time period stuff happens. The American Revolutionary War, The Gold Rush and more. Every chapter is like a new episode.
1. The Red Coats Are Coming

Lucy came in. "Any news?" She got behind a desk. Ready to do some research. "Flynn time traveled again." Their boss spoke.

Wyatt crossed his arms. "To where and what time?" he and Lucy shared a glance. "18 April 1755." Lucy looked up. "It is the war of Independence. The colony wanted independence from Great Britten because they disliked that they had to do what they got told by their government overseas." Everybody looked at Lucy. "Paine wanted that the people of the colony could decide what they wanted to do. A war that was a total bloodbath was the result." Wyatt was impatient. "Great." Lucy turned her chair so that she sat in the exact direction to where Wyatt was standing.

Rufus looked confused. "So what does the terrorist want to do with that date?" Lucy wanted to answer him but got interrupted by Wyatt. "Maybe he wants to make the British win the war?" He looked over at Lucy. "But what would be so important about that date?" everybody looked at Lucy once again. "Let me search." Her fingers moved fast as she searched through the history record files she owned because of being a historical teacher at the university. The thinking on the keyboard filled the room as the others waited patiently and impatiently. "The midnight ride."

"The midnight who?" asked Rufus. "The midnight ride. In the night of April 18 the British where coming for Lexington and Concord, also better known as the battle of Lexington and Concord. Outside of Boston Paul Revere warned the people on the countryside by driving as fast as he could to spread the message. He even made the now famous lantern signal on the old North Church so that he could get over the river…." She was silent.

"Preston?" Denise spoke. "Flynn is going to get Revere killed, I'm sure of it! It would change America like we can't possibly imagine. It would be a change with a catastrophic result." "Than we have no time to lose."

Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus got into their new costumes. Wyatt looked like a farmer. A white blouse and a brown pan talon. High brown boots and a big belt on his waist. Rufus had the same clothes, but a bit different. It was less neat. Less civilized to fit the standard of the time for black people. Clothes of slaves. "I really get into the life of my ancestors." He said inconvenient.

Rufus was starting the time machine as he thought about going back in time to a period black people where slaves. It was always a kind of anxiety that came with it. He did not felt safe when he got back in time and to certain time periods where black people, who are people like everybody else, where treated less than their white counterparts in the British Colony.

"Another adventure huh." Said Wyatt as he took place in the seat and buckled up. "You look great." Said Wyatt as he looked down at the outfit Rufus was wearing. "I do not feel great." Rufus replied.

Lucy got inside the time machine with a blue dress and a hat with flowers on it. "What?" she asked the two of them as she took place and struggled with the belt once again. Wyatt unbuckled his own to help her with it once again. "Thank you. I never seem to get the hang of this." Lucy said a bit annoyed at herself for not being able to do it herself after like seven time travel sessions.

"Get ready." Rufus said as the machine started to shake violently. _Woooz gone._

A loud bang was heard after they got landed in history. Traveled through time once more and it would not be the last. The three of them knew that all to well. Flynn was never going to stop. Flynn believed he did good deeds for the people by changing the past and not thinking about families who would not exist anymore. Just like Lucy's sister. Gone, never being around in the living world. Or even in the dead one.

The door opened and a warm spring sunlight touched Lucy's face. Making her shine like an angel. The three of them got out and looked around them. "It smells so fresh." Rufus said as he inhaled deeply.

"That is because the human race had no machines yet in the 18th century and so no carbon monoxides in the air now. Just for a century more or so will it be this clean." "Enough chit chat. There is work to do." Wyatt took off. Walking to the trees and disappearing out of sight. Lucy and Rufus followed. Leaving the time machine behind in the open field in the middle of a big gorgeous forest that once and at some parts still where from the native American locals.

The three of them walked for over an hour. "So this guy warned the farmers and their families fort the British?" Lucy tried not to slip on the trail because of the dress she was wearing. "He did. But he later got on a British patrol at the place Lincoln together with two others. He got captured and interrogated under gunpoint." Wyatt kept on walking but Rufus was kinda curious. "Did he die?" he asked Lucy, wanting to know if Paul Revere died there or not. "After the war he still was political active next to his job as a blacks mid until he died at the age of 83 on May 10th, 1818." "Damn." Rufus said. "He sure had a long life." Lucy replied as she continued to walk.

Just outside of Boston did the three of them walk on the side of the road. "So on this road we can encounter him?" Wyatt asked. "Most likely. Joseph Warren did send Revere out to warn the people outside of the city all the way to the two places that are in this mess and he will cross through here." Wyatt stopped and turned around fast. "Wait you do not know which road it is exactly?" Wyatt couldn't handle another thing working against them.

"I may have learned most of American history, but I do not recall every single detail. Also I see no signs with street names on them so I do not really have a helping hand here." Lucy was right, Wyatt had to give her that, but he still was kinda not wanting this kind of shit happening on this mission. He wanted to get Flynn once and for all.

It started to become dark as they continued their journey. In the distance the sound of running horses was getting closer and closer into the reach of their hearing.  
BANG! A horse made an overwhelming sound of shock. They hid inside the bushes as the horses and horses got closer and closer into their hearing range. Lucy tried to see who it was. The silhouette came closer and closer and she saw him. Flynn. "Wyatt it is Flynn!" she shook him. Wyatt took out his gun, ready to shoot.

He was concentrated, calm, steady and ready. His finger on the ticker of the gun he brought with him from his time. He pulled and the sound filled the air and the bullet moved itself towards it's target. It missed. "God dammit!" Wyatt shouted. He couldn't believe that he had a clean chance but missed it! "I missed him, I almost got the son of a bitch!" Wyatt was so angry at himself failing to end Flynn yet again. "You get another chance." Lucy said kindly to him.

"Guys." Rufus stood a few feet away from the others looking at the dead horse and it's owner. The horse was still alive, but the man wasn't. The horse was in serious pain, bleeding from the wound it had in its neck. "What?" Wyatt asked. "You guys do not wanna see this. Or well maybe you guys do." Lucy and Wyatt got towards Rufus and saw the horse and the dead man. Wyatt took out his gun and shot. "Jesus!" Lucy screamed as she jumped slightly in the air because of the shock of a gunshot close near her.

The horse was gone, a bullet right between its eyes. Rufus just looked at the horse that got shot right before his eyes. "Rufus turned the man around?" "No, dead people are filthy because well he is dead." "Just do it." Rufus signed but moved towards the dead man and turned him around by pulling him by the man's shoulder. The man's face came into the light of the lighter Wyatt had in his hands. "O my God. That's him." Rufus looked at Lucy. "The him?" Lucy couldn't believe it. "This is Paul Revere."

* * *

"We have to make sure history will not change worse than it will now." Lucy thought about what she could do to make the result of Flynn's action as light as possible while talking with the two men before her. They walked fast. The silhouette of a church became visible by the light of the sun in the April night sky. "Is that the church?" Rufus asked. Lucy tried to see a resemblance but it was way to dark to notice any detail. "I can't see detail so I don't know. Maybe we can go there and see if it is the church." Lucy held her skirt high above her feet so she wouldn't trip again just like she had for two times now.

"Lets go before Flynn is one step ahead of us." They moved towards the church. Once they got by the door Rufus knocked on the wooden door. "I am sure this is the church. We have to make sure that Robert Newman will put the lights on. Because that is" the door opened. "Good evening." Said the old man. Wyatt and Rufus just looked at the man.

"Hello sir. May I ask, are you sir Robert Newman?" Lucy asked the man, smiling kindly while doing so. "Yes ma'am." Wyatt smirked at that word. Lucy glared at him for a slight moment. He just smiled at her with his goofy smile. He was enjoying it. Newman was looking at Rufus, looking him down.

"Sir I am her servant." Lucy looked at him, shocked but got back to her composure immediately. "He is. But we need to use your clock tower." Newman was confused. "It is to warn the patriots for the British. They are coming." Lucy tried to explain it to this man that she read about in a college class. "Of course I'll do anything I can do to help." Newman did let the three of them in and showed him the way to the tower.

"So what really happened?" whispered Wyatt while he watched the stairs. "Paul Revere got Newman to make a warning signal by using lanterns. Because Flynn got Revere killed, so now John Pulling and Thomas Bernard never helped with the lanterns and looking out for the British. We have to do that now." "History is a mess." Lucy looked over at him. "And I have to make it less of a mess." Wyatt nodded in response, because he knew Lucy was right.

Once they got in the clock tower did they watched out into the night. "Where are the lanterns?" asked Rufus." "I forgot to take them. Those are downstairs in a wooden shed." Rufus walked off, going to get the lanterns. He moved down the wooden stairs as fast as he could, without falling. He got outside and searched for the shed until he found it. Inside he found two, still good quality fort his time period, lanterns. "That this worked." He said to himself. "Where are the things when you need it." He had no time for searching, he needed to build the lanterns before the English would arrive and attack.

"We need two lanterns." Said Lucy to Wyatt and Newman right before Rufus returned. "The candles will work, but they will not last long." Said Rufus as he and Newman prepared to build it.

"Lucy keep an eye out." Wyatt took the responsibility. "To what side?" asked Rufus. "Towards the river. They come from there." Newman looked over at Lucy. "How do you know ma'am?" Lucy couldn't say she read it in like three centuries from now. "Uhm… I guess that sir, because it is the most logical."

Newman nodded. "It must be. Women are mostly right." Lucy twitched her mouth as she turned around to look into the distance again. She saw the river shining like a snake under the pale moon light. And the torches of the English. "They are coming!" Lucy yelled alarmed. "Than we have to work faster to get this done." Said Newman.

Newman and Rufus made sure the lanterns would hang steady, two over the river towards Charlestown and another one through the land on the other side of the Steele. The candles would shine bright into the darkness to show the signal as bright as possible. The signal that was an important part of history and hopefully it still would once they got back to 2016, centuries from now.

"We gotta go!" Wyatt thanked Newman and he took Lucy by the arm to get her away from here. "Take the horses!" Newman called after them. "Get on the horse." Wyatt commanded. "I don't know how to ride." Lucy said as she was out of breath because she ran in her heavy dress all the way down on the wooden steps that cracked under her weight.

"Rufus can you ride?" Wyatt asked Rufus. "I can, but I have not done it since I was a young kid." "Than you will now. Lucy get on. You will ride with me." Lucy didn't expect that. "Really?" "yes I'll help you on." Wyatt helped her on the horse, because it was not easy with a long dress and there were only two horses that they could use. Lucy sat before him, resting against his chest. It felt safe, but inconvenient at the same time. The three of them drove off, away from the danger behind them to warn others. Paul Revere couldn't anymore.

"The regulars are coming!" did Rufus yell as he drove ahead. "We have to get to Lexington." Said Lucy. "Rufus!" Wyatt yelled. "We have to get to Lexington!" Rufus drove back to ride next to Wyatt and Lucy. "Why? The battle happens there right?" Rufus looked confused for a moment. "There is a house we need to get to." She said. Rufus looked over at Wyatt. "We'll do as she says." So they drove towards Lexington while making sure people knew the red coats came.

* * *

Once they arrived at Lexington did Wyatt help Lucy of the horse. "So what house do we need to find?" Rufus asked Lucy. "Hancock-Clarke House. It is from wood, kinda looks like a cottage but it has two floors. We can't miss it." The three searched in Lexington for the house through the darkness. "There!" Lucy pointed into the direction at the wooden house. A light was flickering behind the curtains.

"Wait we don't know what we can expect." But Lucy already had walked off and knocked on the wooden door with her bare right hand. "She waited for a few moments that felt like half an hour. "It is in the middle of the night. What is so important to knock at my door at this hour?" this must be mister Hancock. Lucy just looked at him, mesmerized by yet again a good looking historical figure that was a part of making America as how she knew it. "Excuse my cousin. We had a long right. The English are coming. They come for Lexington and Concord." Wyatt spoke. "Really?" "Yes sir. Please let us in. We need to discuss a plan of action, sir Revere did send us." Lucy was impressed. He was good. The man did let them all inside and gave Rufus a dirty look. Rufus signed. "History is really amazing for my kind of people."

They stepped inside the house, the fire place had a fire in it. The wood burning in the flames. Two men sat on two chairs. Wyatt and Rufus looked at them. Rufus very uncomfortable by them looking at him. "Just ignore them." Whispered Lucy to Rufus. "Yeah if that works." Lucy looked at the men. "That are Samual Adams and Dawes." Rufus took place on the other side of the room. "I liked the Alamo more." He whispered to himself.

"So who was supposed to ride with Revere?" Wyatt whispered to Lucy. "Dawes. And a Doctor I do not see yet."

"So how many British soldiers are coming our way?" "Around nine hundred. We have to prepare a lot of men." Lucy listened to the conversation as she took place next to Rufus. "What is the main target? Lexington?" Samuel Adams asked. "Concord." The two men looked at each other and started whispering, ignoring Wyatt. Lucy got back on her feet to walk towards the two men. "Maybe Dawes can drive with us to Concord." Lucy looked at Dawes who smiled at her. "That is my pleasure my lady."

"Then we go now. Hey you" Rufus looked up at Dawes. "make my horse ready." Rufus stood up and wanted to walk outside. "Rufus stay." Wyatt commanded as he looked straight at Dawes. "He is our coachman. Our carriage broke down, the wheel broke. He is the smartest person I have ever known so he deserves some respect." Lucy looked at Wyatt and to Dawes and back at Wyatt again. Dawes nodded and walked into the night. "Thanks." Rufus looked at Wyatt. "Always." And with that the others where going to ride the midnight ride.

* * *

They rode fast through the night. Warning the townspeople as they rode closer to Concord. Another man drove towards them. "I look for Revere." Dawes spoke to the man. "He is dead." "What is your name sir?" Lucy asked the young man who was about the same age as her. "Samuel Prescott." "We need your help. We need to get to Concord and let the church bell ring so we are in time to warn the people in the area that the British are coming." Prescott nodded. "I will help. It is saver together." And with that the group of six drove towards Concord until they got at an English road block on Lincoln road. "Stop!"

"Shit!" said Rufus." Pistols where pointed at them, ready to fire. "Get them!" yelled the officer loudly. Prescott took his change he turned his horse to ride away. The horse jumped over a wall into the forest. Dawes also rode off fast, two soldiers following him.

"Sir are these the Patriots you told me about?" a British officer walked forward, talking to someone who walked into the light of the torches. Flynn.

"Yes sir. They are always in my way. Her and her companions. They are traitors." Flynn was calm, to calm as he spoke. "Shoot the men." The gun's pointed at the men. "No!" Lucy screamed. Take them of the horses!" yelled Flynn. The soldiers moved forward and tried to pull Lucy of the horse. Wyatt held her close against her, his arms around her middle. He would not let her go. Rufus fell of the horse onto the solid ground. The horses started to become hysterical because of the drama that started to evolve.

Lucy got pulled away from Wyatt who tried to get up on his feet to get after her. "If you harm her I'll kill you!" Wyatt yelled at Flynn. "I will not Wyatt Logan." Wyatt and Rufus sat on the solid ground with their knees. There clothes dirty. Rufus closed his eyes. Wyatt just stared at Flynn before he turned his attention to Lucy. They looked at each other, there was nothing to be said. Lucy's eyes started to become watery. She would see her friends get shot before her eyes at any moment. Through the night the sound of church bells started to fill the air. He made it. Lucy thought.

The soldiers got distracted and Wyatt took his chance. He got up to his feet and kicked one soldier in his private part. Rufus stormed forward and forced himself against one soldier. Wyatt pulled out his gun that he brought with him on every time travel journey for extra precaution. He fired. And two of the three soldiers fell to the ground. He pointed the gun at Flynn. "Let her go." Wyatt commanded. "I let her go if you let me leave unharmed."

Wyatt still looked Flynn dead in the eye. "Wyatt." Lucy's voice was soft. She was scared. A few seconds went by before Wyatt spoke. "If you let her come to me I let you go." "Wyatt what the hell?" Rufus said. "Not now Rufus." The two men looked each other dead in the eye. Flynn whispered in Lucy's ear. "One day you will be on my side." "Never." Lucy responded. Flynn pushed Lucy forward who was free again, Wyatt tried to shoot Flynn, but Lucy stopped him. "We need him alive. He knows things and we need to find out what before you shoot him." Wyatt looked at him. "He is a murderer.

He almost did let you die a few weeks ago!" The bells still filled the air. "I know but he knows things, he has a diary I have not even written yet and I need to find out what he knows." Wyatt looked at her. "Fine." But he was not glad that he missed the chance yet again, but this time because of something he knew Lucy needed to figure out. "The battle started." Said Rufus once he heard the first battle sounds and gun shots. "Than it is time for us to leave."

* * *

Back in the lab of Mason Industries all of them had a meeting up in the conference room. "Lucy Preston and her companions Rufus Carlin and Wyatt Logan are the patriots from the midnight ride." Mason and Denise looked at the three of them with the expressions on their face that thought – what the hell happened?

"We had to do it ourselves because Flynn killed Paul Revere, because Flynn is a crazy lunatic." Said Rufus. "Who is that?" Denise asked in curiosity. "He was the one who did the midnight ride." Answered Lucy. Mason talked. "That is not written anywhere." Rufus, Wyatt and Lucy looked at each other. They were the ones who knew that the others never remembered the real history, how history should have happened and how the present had supposed to be.

* * *

 **To read about the event go to the wiki page named Paul Revere or Battles of Lexington and Concord.**


	2. Seabiscuit

"A horse farm. What does Flynn want on a horse farm?" Rufus was totally confused. "Something we don't know." Wyatt said. "Let's just go there and look out for him." Lucy said as she took lead. At the entrance of the farm a man in a suit, asked who they are. Wyatt started to speak but got interrupted by Lucy.

"I'm Miss Preston, this is my husband Wyatt. And this man is our beloved chauffeur. We came here to see the race." Lucy smiled at the man who turned his attention to Wyatt. "Tickets?" "I… uh… my wife lost the tickets. You know how women are." And Wyatt gave the men some American dollars. Lucy glared at Wyatt from the corner of her brown hazel colored eyes. If looks could kill Wyatt would have been dead. "No tickets, no entrance." The man didn't give the money back.

Wyatt looked at the man before he turned around and walked the opposite direction.

"Lucy's glare easily could have killed you." Rufus whispered in his friends ear. "Glad it didn't."

Lucy walked behind her two counterparts but was furious at Wyatt's sexist remark. Even that she knew in the 1930s and 40s it was a common thing. Wyatt turned around and walked towards the man again who had denied them entrance.

"Sir…" A fist flew through the air right in the face of the man, knocking him out. "Good punch." Rufus said. "Thanks. Now let's get inside before someone notices." The three walked over and around the unconscious man, Wyatt taking the money back. Lucy looked at him with disgust. "It is mine." And with that the three of them entered the race tracking grounds.

Meanwhile, inside it was chaos. Horses with their jocky's walking everywhere. People drinking and laughing and the debrief of races fulled the air through the big loudspeakers that hun high into the air. Lucy bought a newspaper for three dollars and looked into it. Searching for the famous horse that would run a race today.

A horse was shown in a black and white photo on page 6 of the newspaper. Seabiscuit the horse who will win again? was written above the photo.

"So this is the horse everyone is talking about?" Wyatt asked while looking at the newspaper Lucy was holding in her delicate hands. Nails the color of wine red nail polish matched her outfit. The horse named Seabiscuit, a strong, but petite horse, stood in the news papers front page with his rider Pollard. The title said. "The only reason why Flynn must be here is because of the horse." Lucy said. "I am not sure what he wants to do, but it can't be good."

"Just let's find Flynn first before he can kill it or whatever he plans on doing here." Wyatt said as he thought of a good strategy. "Rufus, find the horse. Lucy, look out for Flynn and go into the crowd. I will walk to the other side of the sight and walk towards you, so if Flynn is in the crowd watching the race we can't miss him." "Seriously black lives where less privileged in this time. Glad I come from the 21st century." Rufus said to himself and with that he left off.

* * *

It was a big day today. The race had started. Seabiscuit would be next.

The horses ran fast, the hooves smashed on the ground, making mud fly in the air. People where excited and screaming for their favorite to win.

"I agree this is quite impressive." Wyatt said. "Told you." Lucy said as she looked at the race with excitement in her eyes. "I did not know you liked horses." Wyatt said as he concentrated on the race. "They are not my favorites but I like to look at race competitions. Especially when there is a famous horse in it that I can see with my own eyes." Lucy tried to spot the horse and the owner they came here for.

"Do you think Rufus has found the stable of Seabiscuit?" asked Lucy. "Just lets hope Flynn didn't, because I don't think killing that horse is a good idea." Lucy looked over at him before she watched the race being finished.

"You're a horse friend?" Lucy's dark eyebrows moved upright in question. "I grew up in Texas. Cowboy country, so yeah." Lucy moved her shoulders up right in the – oh fine- manner.

Wyatt looked around, he had to focus on the mission. Finding Flynn and take him down, he couldn't fail again. He didn't want to fail again. "Lucy stay here. I go try to find Rufus." Lucy nodded as she saw Wyatt walk away.

* * *

Rufus was by the stables. He was invisible. No one really paid attention to him, so he walked around the barn waiting to sneak inside. When it was safe Rufus peeked through the barn door inside. "Bare with me." He said as he stepped inside silently.

A horse started to greet him. "Ssh." Rufus said to the horse as he walked past the first stable. A white horse stood in there looking at Rufus with its curious dark eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Rufus asked the horse, but no response came. Of course. Rufus did not spoke horse. And the horse did not speak English. The brown horse just looked at him waiting for a snack.

Rufus walked further into the barn when something touched his coat. Another horse, a brown one was trying to eat is jacket. "I don't think so." Rufus turned around immediately to look at the horse that tried to eat his jacket two seconds ago. On the stable was a name written. Seabiscuit "Fancy name jacket eating furry… seabiscuit." Rufus said. He did not like the outdoors or horses for that matter. He just wanted computers all around him and he was all good. He always had been.

All of sudden a voice entered his hearing range. He remembered that voice. Flynn, he was talking to someone. A horse buisinessman maybe? Rufus looked around in a hurry, trying to find a place to hide.

"Damn." He said and he did go towards the horse that just tried to ate his jacket and opened the stable door and got inside. Seabiscuit did not like it one bit. He bowed its head and pushed Rufus as far away as he could. "Stop it." Rufus whispered sternly. He had no time for this.

Seabiscuit stopped as he noticed the other two men walking in the stables. He wanted something sweet, an apple or some sugar cubes, but of course he did not get any, what made him frustrated even more.

"What is so special about that horse? It is just a horse." One of Flynn's companions said. "It is a racehorse, a petite one but an extraordinary fast one. I do not want it dead. I just want to watch the game life. Like being there right when it happens." Rufus eyes got wide as he listened to the conversation. Flynn did not come for Seabiscuit. He just came to watch a game. I have to tell Lucy and Wyatt this. He thought to himself as he started to get anxious by how long he had to hide by this annoying race horse.

"Look who we have here." Rufus was caught. Every second now he could get a bullet in his brain and be dead, but the bullet never came. Flynn walked up to Seabiscuit to pet his nose, not noticing Rufus right down him next to the wood of the stable wall. Rufus heart was beating extremely fast because of the adrenaline that rushed through his veins on a fast rate. "I go kill your jockey, not that you would care about it." Flynn was speaking to Seabiscuit like it was a person, but a mute that couldn't speak back.

"Pollard has arrived!" a voice said from the entrance of the barn. "Good." Flynn and his companion left the barn.

Rufus sat still for another few minutes until he did let out a deep breath that he had hold in the entire time. "Thank you for not spoil me." Said Rufus to the horse. "You get a sugar cube from me later." And with that Rufus left the stable to search for his friends.

"Seen Rufus yet?" Wyatt said as he came back from his search. Lucy looked stunning in her outfit. A big hat of a wine red color balanced on her dark brown curls. Her lips colored with wine red lipstick to match her red accessories. Wyatt tried to not get distracted by her beauty, but sometimes he gave a quick glance at her as he tried to keep focused on the job.

"I am pretty sure Rufus knows what he is doing. He maybe has to clean horse poop. You know in history people with a darker complexion were treated less. What is complete bullshit to me." Lucy said as she looked at Wyatt.

"I am in it with you." He said in agreement. "I'm glad we have Rufus in our team. We would never have come back home a few weeks ago if he wasn't there. He has more value than a lot of white men have." Lucy nodded her head slightly. She agreed on that. Rufus was their friend and they would do everything for him. Even if it meant punching someone in the face for it. Rufus made mistakes to work spy on them for Rittenhouse, but they forgave him for it. Everyone has secrets some time in their lives and everyone deserves a second chance in life.

"Where is he?" Wyatt searched for Flynn. His eyes searched the area. "There is Rufus!" Lucy patted Wyatt on his shoulder as she pointed to Rufus with her right hand. Rufus walked in a fast pace towards the two of them.

"Rufus." Lucy wanted to begin. "Flynn is here. I saw him. He isn't here to kill Sea… "Biscuit" Lucy corrected him. "Seabiscuit. He just wants to watch the race. I heard him talking, I hid, he said that and walked of. Maybe he has come to his senses." He told it so fast that Wyatt kinda lost track. "Really?" Lucy asked him. "Yeah." Rufus answered. "He must be hiding something. We need to figure out what that is."

All of sudden Flynn walked on the other side of the square, his hands in his pockets like nothing could happen to him. He was totally relaxed. "There!" Lucy said loudly as she pulled at Wyatt's right arm and looked at the direction of Flynn. Flynn had heard her and looked straight at them before he stormed off. "Shoot him when you have the change!" Wyatt ordered at Rufus. "Shooting people is your job! Mine is being the pilot!" but Wyatt ignored Rufus remark.

Lucy ran as fast as she could in her beige colored heels after Wyatt who was faster than her with his flat shoes. She hadn't noticed her purse had buttoned open and her wallet had fallen out. A fake wallet that was just for the show. Just like all of her outfits she had to put on if they had to go to another time travel destination.

"Ma'am, your wallet!" A man in a neat suit yelled towards Lucy and stretched out his hand to give her the wallet back. "Thank you." Lucy said as she took it from him. "Everything okay ma'am?" Not again. Lucy thought to herself. She had heard enough ma'am for the rest of her life since she had met Wyatt a few weeks ago. "Yes. Just searching for someone." And with that Lucy left the man all alone, who just wanted to ask her for a drink.

A new race started in exactly a minute. "Look who is there, Seabiscuit the fastest horse of all time!" said the voice through the loudspeakers. "Ready, set, GO!" While Lucy and the others ran after Flynn the horses ran the race. "Seabiscuit is winning, he is fast!" the commentator was telling everything he saw, making the tension of the race heard.

"Where is Flynn?" Lucy said out of breath. "I don't know! I am not really made to run this fast!" Rufus said as he tried to steady his breathing while he almost passed out. "We lost them." Lucy said, not seeing familiar faces anymore exept of her friend.

"Flynn stop!" Wyatt screamed as he tried to shoot Flynn. The sound of bullets filled the air loudly. Birds flew out of tree tops. Flynn ran and ran escaping the bullets that flew all around him, missing him. "You do not want to shoot me." Flynn said as he stopped in his tracks.

"I am not the bad guy. One day you will realize that.  
"Also you don't want to shoot me." Flynn said calmly. "Watch me." Wyatt said angry. "Because I will tell you who killed your wife." Wyatt couldn't shoot, he was frozen. Frozen into the memory of that fatal night.

"Rittenhouse. Rittenhouse killed your wife." The mother ship was behind Flynn, the engine already alive. "Why would I believe you?" Wyatt said bitterly to Flynn "When we will work together you will find out. There is an envelope at the stables. Give it to Lucy, we are all connected some way or the other, and one day we will work together." Flynn entered the mother ship, the iron heavy door closing behind.

"Is it smart to have told him that?" Flynn's companion asked his leader. "Yes. I read that it will."

Once Wyatt got back to the race course he found the other two sitting on a bench, waiting. "Wyatt!" Lucy got up and ran up to him. "Did you got him?" Lucy asked him as she touched his arm. "No, but I think I know why he got here. He left a package for us to find."

"Then lets find it." Lucy said to him. "Wait where can we found it. This race course is huge." Rufus asked. "He said a stable." Wyatt said. Rufus thought for a moment. "I think I know where to find it!"

Once they were in the stable did they searched through everything. Rufus searched close to the stable where Seabiscuit was in earlier today, but found nothing. Wyatt searched on the other side of the stable through the horse riding equipment, but found nothing.

Lucy looked up at the roof when she spotted a white colored envelope. "Rufus, Wyatt!" she yelled for them. "I think I found it." Wyatt and Rufus came to her and looked at the envelope. "We need to get it somehow." Lucy said. Rufus looked around him and saw a wooden latter. He got to the latter. Picked it up and once he had positioned it against a closed stable door did he climbed above to take the envelope in his hands.

Written on the envelope was one name. Lucy. "This is for you." Rufus said as he gave it to his friend.  
Lucy looked at the two men, thinking if she should open it. "Lucy?" Wyatt said concerned. Her hands started to shake because of the nerves she was feeling inside of her like a fever.  
A photo of a man was looking at her. It was her birth father. The old man she had seen when she knocked on the door. "Oh my God." Lucy said silently. "What is it?" Wyatt was a bit worried about her. Lucy was frozen and shaking. Her eyes huge by the shock. "The man that is my birth father is the leader of Rittenhouse." She said shocked. She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. But something deep inside her knew it was true.

"What!" Rufus was shocked. "You are a daughter of a person that threatened my family. This is crazy!" Rufus was losing his shit. "I didn't know or asked for this!" Lucy said angry at him. "Maybe what Flynn said was written by you in that diary was true!"

Lucy looked angry at him. Her eyes full of tears because of the anger she was feeling. The disgust she was feeling because she was a daughter of a secret group, a group that was shady and dangerous. And she was born into it without her knowing.

"I am sorry." Rufus said. "You better be. How can you blame Lucy for things she didn't do." Wyatt looked at Rufus with disbelief. "It's okay Wyatt. Since we got into this time traveling bullshit do we live weird lives."  
"Indeed we are." Said Rufus.

Once they got back into their time they told Mason and that they lost Flynn and that they had no idea why Flynn had gone to the Californian Handicap. After they changed into their own clothes they got to a bar to have a drink and to try to have a normal moment for what had felt like it was ages ago.

"Glad to see that this time nothing has changed in the 1940s." Lucy said while she drank some fresh mineral water. Wyatt was drinking a beer with Rufus. "So when did the horse die?" Wyatt asked Lucy. "Still at the age of fourth teen." Rufus took a sip of his drink before he spoke. "And Seabiscuit probably died because of a heart attack." Rufus dark brown eyes got wide with sympathy. "Poor horse." "Yeah." Wyatt said while he took a sip from his beer.

They didn't want to speak about what they had found out, but it couldn't be silent forever. "We have to message Flynn and destroy Rittenhouse. And as much as I dislike saying it we need Flynn." Wyatt said. "Than you have to destroy me too." Lucy said. "Because my birth father is a part of it. I'm born into it apparently" Lucy looked at the photo in her hand of her birth father, the message written on the back.

"You didn't ask for this. We will protect you Lucy. I promise you that." Wyatt took Lucy's delicate hand in his. "I will too." Rufus said as he held her other hand. Lucy could only smile a sad small smile. "But what about your wife? They killed her." Lucy said, knowing she would open Wyatt's scars.

"I want to get the people who did, but I do not want to lose you." He looked at her with love in his eyes. Was it truly love she was seeing. Yes it definitely was. "A part of me wants my wife back, but now I got you." Rufus looked at them like I need popcorn. Why, because he saw the tiny sparks starting to fly.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the late post. I'm kinda busy._

 **For information about Seabiscuit go search Seabiscuit on wiki.**


	3. Gold Rush Maniacs

"Lucy what you are doing is not fair to Noah." Lucy turned around. "That you did not tell who my birth father was wasn't fair either." Lucy was done having this conversation. She couldn't tell her mother who had cancer in the true timeline, or well the timeline before a time machine fucked it all up, was how it was supposed to be. That she had a sister and wasn't even engaged or knew the guy. Her mother would think she was going crazy, so no, it wasn't an option to tell her about all this. "He gives you all the time you need and you brush him off." Her mother was frustrated, and so was she. "Mom I can't talk about this and I won't talk about this."

A ringtone started to play, interrupting the argument. It was Lucy's phone. "I am talking to you." her mother said. "It is work." Lucy searched for her mobile and found it on the coach and picked it up.

"Yes?" she knew it was Mason Industry by now, because the phone number of the company was registered in her mobile phone.

"Flynn used the mother ship again." "I am on my way." And with that Lucy hung up and picked up her coat, ready to leave. "I see you later, mom." Lucy left her mother alone, dumbfounded by her daughters unbelievable, for her, confusing behavior.

Once Lucy got to Mason Industries did she entered the building and walked to the meeting room for the debrief. When she got inside everyone looked at her. Wyatt was checking her out, not in a sexual way but in the way of what is going on with her. "You look horrible." Wyatt said. "Thank you. I'm not doing so well since my mom is bringing my bad and changed behavior to the conversation." Lucy said sarcastically. "Can we please talk about the mission." Agent Christopher said. Lucy and Wyatt paid attention to her. "Jiya?" Denise ordered Jiya to speak. "Flynn did travel to 1849." "To where?" Rufus asked. "Please let it be a history where I will be a free citizen." Rufus said to no one in particular. "1849, California." Said Denise. Everybody looked at Lucy, thinking she would know what was so important in that time. "Yes I know. The Gold Rush." She said. "What is so important about that?" said Rufus. "Gold." Lucy said, not really impressed by the gold diggers. "Gold was a way of living." Wyatt said. "Now come on. Let's get Flynn."

When they got dressed in 19th century clothing did they entered the time machine to time travel once more. "I still don't like this thing." Lucy said uneasy. Rufus was starting the time machine, clicking on different buttons and switches until the machine started to shake more violently each second. Wooz…

The time machine stood still and the three of them got out.

"So here we are." Rufus said as they looked around. They wore clothes that would fit the era. Dark colored hats, boots, trousers and broken white blouses. Lucy wore a green dress. It were the same clothes they got when they got to Te Alamo.

"Let's find Flynn and blend in." Wyatt said as he started to move. "He can be everywhere." Lucy said to Rufus. "Yeah." Rufus replied back as he walked with Lucy by her side, behind their friend.

They walked for an hour when they reached a river where people searched for gold. "Who are you?" a man asked who stood up and looked at the three of them. His clothes dirty because of the mud. "I'm Wyatt and this is my sister Lucy and Rufus our servant." Wyatt said, leading the conversation. "We are here to search for gold." Wyatt continued. "Well this place is full. Over there if you walk a few miles you may find a place where is still place for two more people." The man said. His beard gray and his eyes shallow. "We are with three sir." Rufus said kindly. "I wasn't counting you as one." That was a slap in the face for Rufus. Another asshole who was all against black people. "He is our servant and hour friend. He deserves some respect." Lucy said to the old man. Lucy was standing up for her friend and Rufus appreciated that. "We go that way, but one more question. Have you seen a man with dark hair and hazel colored eyes. He calls himself Flynn." Wyatt tried to do this fast so they could get away from this racist old man. "No I have not seen or heard of someone with that name or appearance before. Thomas!" the old man started to yell an order at someone who came straight away. It was a kid. Not older than eleven years old. He had blonde hair and green eyes. "Have you seen a man with black hair and hazel eyes named Flynn?" the man asked the boy. "No, sir." The boy said, not looking at the man. "You're sure?" the man bowed over to the boy. Wyatt, Rufus and Lucy did not like how the old man was treating the boy. "Yes, sir." The man pushed the boy away. "Go to work again I'll come see what you got later." The man pointed his attention back at Wyatt once the young boy was going back to his spot.

"Are there more areas where we can go to?" Lucy asked the man. "There are, but those are a few miles away." Said the old man while he kept on trying to find gold. He actually had more attention for Lucy than the gold. He was checking her out without letting it shown. "I go ask a few others. Maybe they have seen Flynn." Said Wyatt before he walked to the other directions, a few feet away. "So what is that named? Where can we find that place?" Lucy asked. "I only will say it if I can kiss you ma'am." He smiled and his rotten teeth got visible. It was disgusting to look at.

"Not gonna happen, sir." Lucy had no time for this. She got annoyed by the man. "Fine than take your mate and slave with you and leave my property." The man looked at her with eyes that had a fire burn inside them.

"Lucy let's go." Rufus walked towards her and took her by the arm, shielding her from the man he didn't trust one bit. He had paid attention, enough to see this man through and through. One guy with dark brown eyes caught her attention for a moment. He smiled at her. Not a smile of lust, but a smile of respect. And Lucy appreciated it, and she would show him and the rude asshole that she would not take any shit from any men.

"No." Lucy turned around and stormed towards the man that was not behaving like a civilized citizen. "I will not accept you behave like some rude prick. I am not an object or some toy. I deserve respect!" The man was lost for words this time. "So no quick comeback? I thought so." And with that Lucy stormed off. The steam almost came out of her ears.

Rufus followed his friend. "What happened?" Wyatt came towards Rufus. "Lucy lost her composure. I never expected her to lose it like that." Rufus said to Wyatt. "She must really be done with women unfriendly behavior." Wyatt said unimpressed. "Yeah I think so too."

* * *

They had asked a few people before they tried a different approach. If they would search for gold with others they may have a better chance of people opening up and speak about certain things.

Wyatt was alone, Lucy and Rufus. "Sir, about earlier, sorry for the misbehavior of my beloved sister." The man looked up from where he sat. "You should keep her leashed." The man looked at Wyatt with its ice blue eyes. "Another thing. If we can split the gold I find am I allowed to search for gold here. I need money to pay for police officers and bandits if they have information about the criminal I am trying to catch."

"Everyone is on their own here. So in other words we are not going to work together. Move it." the man waved Wyatt away like he his dog.

"Any luck?" Wyatt asked as he got to the others. "Nope." Responded Rufus. "Nothing. No one has seen Flynn. Rufus and I walked together into that direction" Lucy pointed to the south. "But another child told me that it was dangerous here because of criminals. I asked the child why it was alone, hiding. The boy that was by the old man earlier is his brother." Lucy said with sympathy present in her eyes.

"Why is it dangerous? Isn't it dangerous everywhere?" Wyatt asked curious.

"The state of California doesn't exist yet until september 9th in 1850, a year from now. Meaning there are no laws, and where there are none shit happens." Lucy started to move. "We better keep going and search the area while being cautious."

"How great." Wyatt said sarcastic yet not amused. "History sucks." Rufus said, confirming the truth. Every time period had its problems. That is how life was and still is to this day. Problems happening on a daily basis next to all the good. Trying to live life the best one can while facing bad things.

"I agree with you." Wyatt said to his friend. They walked and saw no one for a while when all of sudden screams filled the air next to gun shots.

"Run! Run! Run!" Wyatt yelled. Lucy tried to escape the danger she was in like everyone else. "Why are there bandits!" Rufus yelled.

The three of them ran to the south, Lucy holding up the skirt of her red dress. When two bandits drove on their horses in front of them. Wyatt took Lucy by the arm as he turned around and pulled her with him. Rufus in front of them.

Fires were shot at them, but they missed. "They must be drunk!" Rufus yelled as he was out of breath. "They better be because I do not want to get hit by a bullet!" Wyatt yelled back.

They were not far from the other people they just had left behind. They ran into the campsite, dead people lying all over the sandy dirt ground. Blood dripping out of someone's mouth as he tried to breathe.

"Lucy no." Lucy wanted to help the man, even if he was rude to them earlier, but Wyatt didn't let her kneel down to help them. He did not want her to be in danger.

More horses came and more people got surrounded, including them. "We're trapped."

* * *

Wyatt, Rufus, Lucy and two other men were captured and held poisoned against their will.

They sat there on the desert ground, in the hot summer sun, thirsty and sweaty. "We have to get out of here." Lucy whispered. "No kidding." Rufus had a small sarcastic undertone.

The bandits were whispering and looking at their prisoners. They looked filthy, smelled like alcohol and had bad teeth.

"You can have all my gold and help my friend. I will not tell anyone." An old man begged them to let him go. "We will let you go." As fast as the robber with the black hair had said it did he shot the man right between his eyes.

Lucy screamed. The guy that just sat a few feet away from her, lived one moment and was dead the next.

The dead mans comrade was bleeding. He was shot earlier in his stomach. Lucy looked at the man, sad was written in thee yes. She saw the live flow out of him more. By each breath he took she saw him slowly being more like a ghost. Like someone took his soul out of him gently, and he didn't know if he wanted to go.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." Lucy whispered to him. The man's brown eyes locked with hers. "Lucy." Rufus looked at her and back at the man, but Lucy didn't respond. She couldn't look away. She was held, but even if her looking at the poor man would mean he wouldn't die alone, she would. No one deserved to die alone.

The man she only had seen earlier today, the man who had smiled at her, was gone.

"How could you!" Lucy started to scream at the bandits that had killed a lot of people. "Oh she has an attitude." The blonde, who was the ugliest of the others, said as he bends over her.

"I don't think so Daniel." Said, who must be the leader of the gang, to his comrade. "I am the boss. I get the hot rewards."

Wyatt didn't like what he was hearing, and Rufus didn't either. But Rufus knew well by now that as a black man he better could keep his mouth shut.

"Don't touch her." Wyatt was furious. He was angry and he showed it. Wyatt needed to protect Lucy from these men. He wanted to, needed to. The men didn't respond to Wyatt's words, but he took action to make Wyatt even more raised.

His comrades held Rufus and Wyatt at gun point at the same exact moment as the black haired man walked around Lucy, pulling her up to her feet with force.

"You are a very beautiful young lady." His voice full of desire. Lucy was scared. Of course, she was. This man was going to rape her when he got the chance and that scared her to the inner side of her core. "You do not wanna do this." Lucy said while he walked in circles around her. His hand slightly on her tights. "I know exactly what I want to do with you." He said.

Wyatt and Rufus were hold at gunpoint. "This situation feels like déja vue." Rufus said nervously.

"If you touch her I will kill you." Wyatt bit at the man. "Will you? Not if I kill you right now." The bandit pointed his gun at Wyatt. "No!" Lucy screamed. "Don't please." She begged the bandit that held her capture with one of his hands. His grip painfully in her neck.

Lucy flinched by every movement. She was like his puppet, had no control because her neck was vulnerable. If she didn't follow his move he could easily break her neck. And that was a scary thought, but not as scary as what awaits her the next day. The sun was already making place for the moon, his lover.

"Lock them up in the shed. I will have her in the morning. Those other two will watch." He pushed Lucy towards the shed, leaving a fresh brush on her neck. The guys right behind her.

They were there for a few hours. It had started to become dark outside. The sound of the creatures that lived in the night filled the air with their sounds and movements. The three of them listened to the sounds. It would have been comforting if they just had been camping instead of being captured and locked up in a smelly old wooden shed.

"So what is the plan?" Rufus said waiting for some helpful idea that would come to the surface in Wyatt or Lucy's brain. "There is no plan." Wyatt said. "You always come up with a plan." Lucy was worried. Of course, she was. Death was coming for the three of them. "We will die here if we do not get out in time." "To know that makes it not really comforting." Rufus replied more to himself than his friends.

"We should not have trusted the guy." Wyatt said to himself in a soft whisper, loud enough for the others to hear. "We have to make sure there is no mess. I have to make sure there will be no mess and we made a mess." Lucy said while she walked in the barn with her hands tight up. Rufus stood against the pillar of the old barn just like Wyatt. The two of them had it less comfortable compared to Lucy. Lucy looked around herself through the barn that was lit because of a few candles. She was close to a candle when she looked at the flickering of the fire. It had captured her with its dance. The dance of fire.

"Lucy?" Wyatt asked, while the two of them looked at her. All of the sudden Lucy put the iron handcuffs above the flame. "Lucy!" Wyatt screamed her name. "Lucy stop it!" Footsteps came into hearing range. "Damn it Wyatt." As she said that did she walk to the other side, the opposite of the candle, and took place on the ground. "I was trying to escape." She said as she hit her hands between the fabric of her Bordeaux colored skirt. "You would get yourself get burned." "Better burned than dead." Rufus heard the lock from the farm door. "Ssst!" Rufus was on high alert and now the others were as well.

The wooden farm door opened and light shined inside. "You." Lucy brought out. It was the blonde young boy. "I come to save you. Be quiet or they hear us." He got to Lucy and had the right key. His hands were shaking as he tried to free Lucy. "Hurry up!" Wyatt whispered to the eleven-year-old. "Do you not see he is busy?" Rufus asked Wyatt. "I do but I want to get out of here." "Don't we all?!" Lucy got free. "Give me the key and go." Lucy took the key from the boys hand and held it tightly. Like it was her only and last lifeline. The boy didn't want to leave. "I'm not gonna leave ya." Why is this kid so stubborn did Lucy thought to herself. "I say you have to go, so go, I am not gonna say it again." The stern motherly tone was present in Lucy's voice. It made her look strong. She was already strong but this showed them she was like a mother bear protecting someone's cup. "Okay." The boy muttered and ran off, out of the shed.

"Lucy!" Wyatt said. He wanted to be loose from this pole. "I did not know you would be stern to a kid." Wyatt said to her. "I will if I have to be." Wyatt got free, and Lucy moved on to Rufus. She freed him a few seconds after.

"We gotta go!" Wyatt took Lucy by the arm and ran outside of the barn. Rufus right behind them. When Lucy and Wyatt stepped outside of the barn did Rufus thought about something he once had to do in a game. Set something in fire to cover tracks. He stopped moving, turned around, knocked the candle that was positioned close to him from its holder.

Outside of the shed where Wyatt and Lucy looking for him. "Rufus!" Lucy yelled when she didn't saw him. "Rufus!"

The shed started to burn. "Rufus!" Lucy tried to break free from Wyatt's grip as she saw the shed slowly turn into a wall of fire. She was not able to, Wyatt's grab was to strong on her. Lucy started to cry and Wyatt felt numb. They had lost him.

"I covered up our tracks." Rufus came towards them. "Rufus!" Lucy hugged her friend tight. "Well thought through move." Wyatt complimented his friend and put his hand on his right shoulder. Rufus wanted to say something in return but screams filled the air. They came.

"Move, before they see us." The three of them ran into the bushes to hide from the shed and their enemies.

They ran through the area, in the darkness of night. They ran as fast and as far away as they could. Thank god the bad guys did not follow them. Probably thought they had died in the fire, burned alive, and animals that ran away from the heat and the noise.

"Hello again." The three of them turned around to lock their faces with the Flynn's. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him nonchalant. She didn't seem to care anymore about if he was here or not. They had faced him so many times after all. Wyatt pointed his gun at him, ready to shoot.

"You do not wanna shoot me." Flynn said calmly. "Why don't you sit and watch." The blonde boy came into view from behind a bush and took place next to Flynn. Lucy, Rufus, and Wyatt looked at the child.

"He saved you guys because I ordered him to. I saved your lives. No, thank you?" It would have been funny if the sound of crickets would be heard because if the silence. "Okay I take the silence as a thank you." Rufus spoke. "If you want us dead and out of your way why do you keep saving us?" Flynn walked towards them, walking straight at the holster of the gun that did not fit in this time period. "Because we helped each other once. I need you guys help once more. We can split the reward if you wish." He was his charming self again. "Hell no." Wyatt said. "I'm in." Lucy responded at the same time as Wyatt had spoke.

"Are you crazy?!" Rufus yelled in shock. "Lucy you can't be serious. He is a terrorist." Wyatt was pissed off. "He may kill people but he does try to save the world. Our world. To get rid from Rittenhouse and I will help him with that. Even if it means I will have to remove myself from existence." Wyatt lowered his gun and moved towards her. Flynn just watched from where he stood and spoke to the boy. "You can go now. Here." Flynn gave the boy some money. Wyatt looked over at him. "Let me do at least one good deed." Flynn said charming.

"Why help us now?" Wyatt asked the man he despised. "Because I want to bring our common enemy down. Be glad. I could have easily let them have you and not intervene and save your life." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Guys."

"I'm glad I clicked stop recording." Rufus whispered to himself. "Let's work together and stop Rittenhouse." Flynn said. "Okay, but one miss step and I will shoot you." Wyatt answered Flynn. "Fair enough for me."

* * *

 **It took me a long time to finish this. I am sorry for the long wait. I was stuck on this chapter, because I had a big ass writers block and was like the gold rush... what should I make. So eventually I came up with this. I hope you guys liked this chapter as well.**

 **Ps. Do you guys like me to continue with this story?**


	4. Oregon Trail

Lucy knocked on the dark green door she had knocked on before she knew he was a part of Rittenhouse. She finally found out who her birth father was after she realized Lucy had a different father than Amy, and now she knew he wasn't being honest.

The door opened and Lucy stood face to face with her father. "Come…" Lucy bumped past him into his house. She wanted to make sure she would let her birth father know she was not ever going to be part of Rittenhouse.

"I know you are a part of Rittenhouse, but I want to let you know that I will never be a part of it, you hear me." Lucy pointed her finger at the man she now hated with her whole soul. She was so angry that she clinched her teeth and didn't even raise her voice.

"It is a part of you. It's in your blood." Benjamin said. "It is not like Jews. It is not a religion that is passed down on children." Lucy said bitterly.

"No, it is not religion based, but it has the same exact way. You are my daughter. A part of my DNA flows in your veins, is part of your DNA, and that makes you a member of Rittenhouse even if you like it or not. You can't change that."

Lucy stormed at him. "Watch me be the first who will not be a part of it!" Lucy wanted to leave. Her emotions started to get the better of her. "I'm leaving." Lucy was ready to walk away and never to return here.

"At least let me show you one thing before you leave." Benjamin spoke as he walked to an old photograph that was hanging above the fireplace.

The man had a beard and a nice coat. It was someone that was wealthy in that time period. She didn't know the color of his hair other that it must be dark. His nose was a big one, but it suited well with his face. The woman had light hair from under her hat and worn a nice looking defined dress. She had a symmetrical face what made her look absolute stunning.

"This are two of your ancestors. William Lowber, the great-grandson of David Rittenhous. He was married with Annabeth Lola Maria Brandon Lowber, his wife."

"How nice." Lucy said sarcastically. But deep down inside herself did she felt a kind of spark fly. Because of these people she was who she was. Even if her ancestors were alive two centuries ago, it still was her blood. If she wanted to or not, there was nothing she could do about that now. Not when it would result in her not being born. This all was shit and she wished she didn't get into this mess, but there was no going back, only going forward.

Meanwhile, in the car did she got a phone call. She didn't recognize but she picked it up anyway. "Hello?" "Hello Lucy." Flynn was on the other side of the line.

"What do you want?" Lucy said bitterly through the phone. If she was there Flynn was able to see her face full of anger right now.

"I have a plan to destroy a part of Rittenhouse. Follow me and meet me on the trail. You will not miss me, because I know exactly the trail that will be used. Remember that time that I killed Rittenhouse. We were a great team. We can work together again."

"And to try to kill innocent people in the process again? I won't be a part of that again." Lucy replied.

"Those people are not innocent. They are part of an organization that needs to be destroyed. I'll see you near Fort Hall, Lucy." And with that Flynn broke up the line. A few minutes passed before her phone rang again, but this time it was Denise Christopher. Flynn had used the mother ship again.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"Jiya were did they go?" Rufus asked his friend. "1831 in Idaho." Wyatt spoke. "Doesn't that has to do something with immigration?"

Lucy looked surprised at him. "I'm impressed." "Thank you ma'am." Wyatt smiled at Lucy.

"But what is so important about that, if you don't mind me asking? History wasn't really a class I paid attention in. What I regret now." Rufus confessed.

"The Oregon trail. It was a trail that was 2.170 miles long and started in the state of Missouri until Oregon City. At first people had to walk all those miles the foot or on horse backs before in 1869 when the first complete railroad was made.

"Thanks for the history lesson." Rufus implied. Lucy smiled at her friend. A – you're welcome – smile.

"Now let's go." When they walked away from Mason Wyatt whispered to his friends. "And destroy Rittenhouse once and for all." Rufus whispered back. "Good that you didn't say that out loud."

The three had gotten dressed in the same clothes they had worn in Te Alamo. It was close to the same time period so it was good enough to wear again. And most of all it wouldn't make them look like forgers. Before Wyatt and Rufus got the chance did Lucy stop them.

"Flynn contacted me." Lucy said with a low voice. "What, why?" Wyatt asked her. "He wanted to let me know he would meet us there."

"Where?" Wyatt asked again. "Close to Fort Hall." Lucy replied.

"Let's go get Flynn and meet him there." Wyatt said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy had to agree on Rufus with that, but they had no other options, nor a choice in the matter.

The trio walked on the trail, without anything on them except their clothes and the gun. It would look strange for other people, unless Flynn had arranged a horse and wagon or at least some supplies.

"I do not like this idea. We get to far away from the Lifeboat." Rufus whispered to Lucy. "I know." Lucy replied without much worry about that. They would find the lifeboat again. Follow the trail back and they would find the tree-line it was hidden in.

"We have no choice then to find members of Rittenhouse and try to not let them get to the West Coast. If they do not get there that guy who threatened your family wouldn't be alive." Wyatt said as he looked out for Flynn and his comrades.

Lucy knew that if Wyatt succeeded, if they succeeded in finding members of Rittenhouse on the Oregon trail, Lucy would be gone. Would be gone from existence just like her younger sister Amy. She couldn't let that happen. Amy didn't deserve to be forgotten and if Lucy was gone, her sister would forever be lost just like herself.

Lucy didn't notice that Wyatt tried to get her attention. "Lucy?" Lucy got pulled out of her own thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking." Lucy closed her eyes. "Are you okay?" Wyatt asked her concerned. While Rufus looked concerned. "Yeah… just tired."

"Just search for Flynn, the faster we can let this all behind us. Hopefully." Wyatt said as she walked up a steep hill. His gun ready to shoot. Everything was worth it for being careful.

"Hello there." Flynn and his men had them all surrounded. It were three in total, with Flynn four. "Glad you could make it."

Wyatt lowered his gun. "Follow me." Flynn said calmly. "The horses and wagons are on the other side of this hill." Lucy wanted to know how he got them. "How did you get it?"

"Killing people and taking it. Don't look at me like I'm some psychopath. I do what needs to be done. Believe me I don't want this either."

"Then why are you doing it?" Lucy asked him. "To blend in."

"He's seriously fucking crazy." Rufus whispered to Wyatt. "Crazy and a psychopath." Wyatt whispered back while he kept an eye out.

When they got over the hill they gathered together. Two horses and one wagon. Lucy climbed in the back seat and saw a doll. "Please don't tell me you killed a child." Lucy asked Flynn as she picked up the doll. "I like to say that I didn't, but I'm not going to lie."

Lucy couldn't believe it. He really did everything to bring down Rittenhouse. She couldn't blame him for that, but doing it the certain way he did was just not right and unacceptable. Killing innocent lives is always unacceptable, even in war time. Innocent victims are casualties.

An hour later they came to a fresh new build campsite full of wagons, horses, tents and people. Even children ran through the grass while playing.

"Now let's see if they are here." Flynn said as he searched through the people from above the wagon.

"Just take it slow. There are around fifth teen people here gathering together. It is not an easy task." Wyatt spoke. Flynn jumped of the wagon and pointed with his knife towards the direction of a couple.

"See that lady and that man."

All of them followed his pointing knife. "That are the members I was looking for."

Dark hair, long pointy nose. The wife's blonde hair. Lucy remembered them. They were the people on the photograph that her birth father had showed her yesterday, but now the lady was obviously pregnant.

Her brown hazel colored eyes got wide. Lucy had to do something. She knew if Flynn or any of them would kill William or his wife, or both, Lucy would be gone from existence. This was bad. Very bad.

All the guys around her tried to come up with a plan to kill Rittenhouse's great-grandson while Lucy tried to prevent that from happening.

"I can shoot him right now." Flynn said as he started slicing an apple. "Don't do anything reckless." Wyatt said, keeping a close eye on Flynn.

"I'll never do that. I'm really offended." His voice low and full of sarcasm.

Lucy just looked at Rufus, and Rufus back at her. "I still can't believe we work with him again after that one time." Rufus whispered to Lucy. "Yeah… me neither."

"Let me talk to them." Lucy said all of sudden. She didn't think this through, but she had to protect them.

"Lucy." Wyatt grabbed her arm as she stood up. He did let go of her when she looked at him. Her eyes told him to let her to do it and that he should watch over Flynn and his guys. Same for Rufus.

Lucy walked towards her great ancestors, trying to be her normal self.

"Hello." Lucy said as she stood before them. "Hello." Annabeth said back as she had her hand on her big belly.

"My name's Lucy." "Hello lady Lucy." William said as he stood up, offering his place to her, near the campfire. "Where are you headed?" He asked her.

"The North West, like you I believe." Lucy answered him as she sat down, trying to be comfortable.

"Sorry to dissapoint you, but we are heading to the South West." Annabeth told her.

"The Californian Trail." Lucy said.

"Yes. We want to get to San Francisco. It is a great place to start a family and to build a life and a home for generations to come."

You have to be kidding me. Lucy thought. Because of them Lucy was most likely born there in San Francisco, it had to be. There seemed to be nothing wrong with William and Annabeth, and yet they were members of Rittenhouse and because of that Flynn wanted them dead.

"That's… uhm… a nice thought." Lucy said. "Thank you for the little chat." "The what?" William and Annabeth asked confused. "Oh sorry that's a word… me and my cousin… uhm… came up with for a short conversation. So, thank you. Have a good night." And with that Lucy left them to return to her friends.

"And any good stuff?" Rufus asked curious. "They are heading South West after Fort Hall." Lucy answered her friend.

"So San Francisco?" Rufus asked confused. Lucy nodded slightly. "Great, no wonder they are ruining us now, you know, back in our time."

"Yeah she get's it." Wyatt said. I'll take the first watch. Someone needs to keep an eye on Flynn." Wyatt said. "I'll wake you, Rufus in a few hours." "Seriously?" Rufus eyes got big.

"Okay, I got it." Rufus said.

* * *

The next morning when everyone was making themselves ready to continue the trip to the West did Flynn saw his change. The Rittenhouse members where, next to them, the last ones to leave.

He pulled out his hand gun from under his coat, aimed it, ready to shoot and kill.

Annabeth started to scream when she saw the gun pointed at her and her husband. She turned around trying to protect her unborn child.

The other two Rittenhouse members that were with them tried to protect the great-grandson and his wife from danger.

They shot at them. Lucy screamed, Rufus ducked away behind the wagon and was praying to no one in particular. He didn't want to die.

Flynn ducked away, rolling over the sandy ground. He got back up on his feet again and was ready to shoot. Lucy couldn't let it happen. She couldn't let her ancestors get murdered. It had big consequences for her, for her sister, for everything they fought for so far.

"Don't!" Lucy pushed herself into Flynn while trying to take the gun out of his strong hands. Flynn wasn't going to let go. He had a stern grip on the weapon he so gladly wanted to use to kill Rittenhouse members one by one.

"Lucy stop!" Wyatt ran up to Flynn and Lucy fighting and pulled her away from him. "Lucy!"

"Please don't do this! If you kill one of them I will be rid from existence! Then I will not a part of this anymore!" Lucy was screaming with tears falling from her eyes while she tried to break free from Wyatt's arms.

"I'm very sorry Lucy, but it needs to be done." "If you do this you will change the present. There are to many members, killing my ancestors, I beg you Flynn don't do it! I never asked for any of this, but I deserve to live. I am not meant to die. Not here, not now!"

"This… is seriously fucking crazy!" Rufus burst out. "They are her freaking ancestors!"

"Rufus this is not helping!" Wyatt yelled at him.

Lucy was hysterical. "Flynn stop. Do it for Lucy, we will find another way, but we need Lucy and you damn know it!" Wyatt yelled at Flynn. It sounded like an order.

Flynn wanted to shoot them so badly, try everything he could to bring his wife and daughter back, but he knew he needed Lucy to succeed. He knew Lucy despised Rittenhouse, almost as much as he did, and they would work together eventually.

He had read that in her future journal after all. They already had and they would again. He knew that if he would shoot them now and kill them, he damn sure knew that all would be lost even if he wanted to or not.

"Fine!" Flynn yelled full of frustration. His eyes full of rage, but he let his mind lead, not his emotion nor grudges.

Flynn and his comrades started to climb as fast as they could onto the wagon and made the two horses run super fast. He was ditching Rufus, Wyatt and Lucy. The bastard.

"Capture them!" William ordered the two men. "No we are not the enemy! No need to arrest us!" Rufus yelled with his hands still in the air. "This was a bad plan." Rufus said under his breath. "Well think of something, scientist." Wyatt whispered back at his friend.

Lucy spoke without thinking it through. "My servant is speaking nothing but the truth sir Lowber. We mean you no harm. My cousin and I traveled on the Oregon trail, but lost our horses next to one of our other servants."

Lucy stood face to face with one of her great grandfathers, even if she liked to or not. Rufus looked offended, Wyatt nodded at him that it was alright and all for the act.

Lucy looked at Wyatt for help after she was lost for words.

"Yes, my dear niece is telling the complete and honest truth. We lost our horses and we got a lift from that man and his friends. Sad to see a good man that obviously is a lot cause slip further away. God bless his soul."

"Why did he say ancestors?" William wanted to know. "You, speak." William walked to Rufus, while Rufus was getting nervous.

"I… uhm… I freaked out and just yelled random things. Not smart, I know." Rufus tried to talk himself out of it.

William was looking at the three of them. "If you lie to me I'll kill you." Was all he said as he lowered his pistol.

"He has those moments. It's fine." Wyatt said to make the tension go away.

No one said anything. "Follow me." William said rather charming.

"Thank you." Lucy said to William. "I'm not a person, so of course I wouldn't let someone die who is innocent." He said

Rufus was not believing that. Rittenhouse in his time period treated him with endangering his family, and murder was something that could definitely be meant by that. "I don't believe him either." Wyatt whispered to Rufus while they walked behind all the others.

"But I have one question. Why would you yell something so insane to that man?" Lucy didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell them.

"I… uhm…" Lucy started to freak out.

"Sorry if I interrupt but when my cousin was little she saw her parents get murdered. It was very traumatic, and she has kind of flashbacks from it sometimes. That is why we have our servant with us, to keep a close eye on her." Wyatt was telling an unbelievable story.

"Seriously?" Rufus whispered.

"Sir Lowber, I prefer not to talk about that experience." Lucy said, trying to stop the conversation. "Of course no problem dear. Let's travel together to Fort Hall. It's somewhere down the road." Annabeth changed the subject, and Lucy was glad for that.

After a while, around thirty minutes, did they came to Fort Hall.

"Maybe someone can give you some supplies. We go to the South. Good luck." "You to sir." Wyatt replied to William.

They saw them leave. "I should have told you two, but I couldn't. I realized it yesterday. I don't know why but I… I…"

Lucy got four arms around her, held into a hug. "It's okay. We'll forgive you." Wyatt said. "Yeah, we do." Rufus said too.

Lucy smiled slightly. She had luck with them, she cared for her friends. They felt like family.

* * *

They got out of the time machine. Nothing had changed.

"Thank God nothing has changed this time." Lucy said relieved. She was still here and everything seemed to be the same. She had saved herself. Even if that meant her biological father and all those other members in and near San Francisco got saved too.

"Yeah. Or we would have missed you." Rufus said as he smiled at Lucy. "Having our historian out of our team is not what we want. You are to precious for that ma'am." Wyatt said with a smile. He looked at Lucy with love in his eyes, and Lucy felt charmed.

* * *

 **I already had this idea a week prior to the episode of this week. My laptop was broken so I couldn't write this chapter and publish it until today, so sorry for the long wait. So I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked hard on it.**

 **William Lowber did I found on when I searched for descendants of David Rittenhouse. He is the great-grandson of David Rittenhouse. I couldn't find his children nor his wife, so I have no idea if he had them or if he was married so I changed his life journey and came up with a name for his fictional wife. Just like in the tv show David Rittenhouse had a different ending than the real one.  
For more information on the Oregon Trail go search for it on wiki under the name Oregon Trail.**


End file.
